ECHO DE MENOS
by Tormenta Bohemia
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR. UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE SIRIUS LA AMA, ¿PERO SERÁ CAPAZ DE DECIRSELO? UNA BODA, CORAZONES ROTOS. SBLE


DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner bros. La música es de Kiko Veneno, una canción que tiene más años que la patata, una canción que se llama "Echo de menos" (¡anda¡Como el fic¿Por qué será?) me gusta mucho. Gracias a los que leáis esto y a los que nopues también… este se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que amen, amen a quien sea, también a aquellos cuyo espíritu sea bohemio y a mis amiguitas… un besazo guapas espero que os guste.

**ECHO DE MENOS:**

Abro lo ojos.

Miro a mí alrededor.

Nada.

Sólo las frías paredes de mi habitación, unas paredes desnudas, de un color blanco, ahora grisáceo. Me incorporo un poco, nada más de lo que necesito para estirarme. Miro la cama, las sábanas están estiradas casi por completo, sin contar, claro está, la pequeña esquina en la que he dormido, el lugar donde creo que muero cada noche, desde que empezó todo este tormento.

No tardo mucho en levantarme, coger mi bata y salir hacia la cocina, de nuevo, solo. Abro la nevera desganado, miro una jarra.

Nada.

No queda zumo de naranjas, debí terminarlo ayer, mientras pensaba que moriría allí mismo echando de menos su presencia. No puedo hacer nada, me sirvo un café. Está demasiado aguado, pero es normal, lleva ahí, en la cafetera dos días. Una mierda de café, qué le vamos a hacer.

Sorbo el café de la taza con rapidez. Es muy malo, y no quiero que su sabor permanezca en mi boca más tiempo, mientras, recuerdo un sabor que sí que permanece en mi boca y nunca saldrá de allí. Termino, y dejo la taza en el fregadero. Llevo tres días sin fregar, casi no que da nada limpio. Muevo la varita y todo se soluciona en un momento. Ojalá otras cosas se pudieran solucionar así, un simple gesto, un movimiento de varita, la magia no puede con el dolor. Sigo mi recorrido por la casa, un recorrido matutino, del que ya estoy arto. Todo es demasiado frío, demasiado superficial, no hay vida ya aquí, no hay nada. Sigo, hacia el salón. De nuevo, nada.

Nada.

Me siento en el sofá de casa, miro la mesita de té que tengo delante. Es de una madera muy clara, y en una esquina hay una pila de revistas, todas ellas cerradas. Aún recuerdo cuando estaban desperdigadas por la mesa, abiertas, cada una en una página diferente, ella lo llamaba, "12 lecturas a la vez", qué recuerdos. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Al sentir la soledad decido llamar a un amigo, una voz que me consuele en este momento, pues mi vida ha caído en la monotonía. Llamo a Remus. El teléfono da dos toques hasta que coge.

¿Quién?- pregunta en seguida.

Remus soy yo- contesta mi voz, apagada.

¿Sirius¿Dónde estás?

En casa- contesto desganado.

¿Has empezado ya?

¿Empezar a qué?- contesto un tanto exaltado

A prepararte.

No- contesto simplemente, ni un atisbo de sentimiento alguno en mi voz.

Pues te quedan 10 minutos. Allí estaré en diez minutos.

Lo sé.

Venga, hasta luego.

Remus cuelga el teléfono sin, ni tan siquiera dejar que yo me despida. Es normal, debe estar emocionado. No sé…

Echo de menos  
La cama revuelta  
Eses zumo de naranjas  
Y las revistas abiertas

Voy hacia mi dormitorio otra vez. Saco un traje del armario, que llevo y dejo en el baño, encima de la taza.

Vuelvo al dormitorio.

Nada.

Simplemente, me desvisto, me quito toda la ropa, cojo mi bata y me dirijo al baño. Enciendo el grifo de la ducha y dejo correr el agua durante al menos dos minutos para que se caliente, y cuando veo que empieza a echar vapor, me meto dentro.

Me ducho rápidamente, y salgo, el agua estaba demasiado caliente. Faltaba algo en esta ducha, pero no quiero recordar qué es, porque el dolor me llenaría de nuevo y no quiero volver a sentir nada.

Me coloco en frente del espejo del baño, que esta completamente empañado. Espero encontrar un reflejo junto al mío, y con ilusión, me deshago del vaho que cubre el espejo.

Nada.

Ella no está allí, ella no está ya cerca de mí, esta en otro lugar, pero no está en la ducha, frente a mí, ni está tras el vaho del espejo, ni tan siquiera metida en la cama durmiendo como sólo saben hacerlo los ángeles. Dejo de mirar mi cara de estúpido y me seco el cuerpo, con amargura. El albornoz está áspero y me hace daño en la piel, pero supongo que eso ya no importa. Vuelvo al espejo para atarme la corbata; paso un extremo por encima del otro y… no, no era así. Deja ese extremo en paz. Cojo el otro extremo y lo paso por encima, luego por abajo y lo meto dentro… no, tampoco era así. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, otras, si. Dejo la corbata en mi cuello, sin atarla, es imposible.

Cojo la pasta de dientes y me los lavo, sin garbo, desesperado. Cuando termino suspiro, no sé porqué lo hago, simplemente lo hago. Miro el reloj, es la hora. No puedo, no puedo.

La llamo, sólo necesito su voz una vez más, esa droga ala que estoy enganchado, no diré nada, sólo pretendo escuchar su voz. Nada más, ya…

Nada.

Marco su número rápido, puede que no esté. Un toque.

Nada.

Otro toque.

Nada de nuevo.

Otro toque.

Nada.

Finalmente, alguien contesta al otro lado.

¿Diga?

Su voz suena temblorosa, debido a los nervios. No voy a decir nada, no lo haré. Pero suspiro.

¿Sirius?

Pregunta ella. Qué inteligente es. Su voz dulce, una voz, especial, la voz más maravillosa de cuantas existen, pronuncia con infinita dulzura, una vez más mi nombre. Oigo su respiración, como si fuese a decir algo más. Pero no lo hace suspira y cuelga.

Si hubiese podido, me hubiese ahorcado en este momento con el cable del teléfono. Pero no puedo. Me necesitan.

En el espejo  
Yo encuentro tu mirada  
No hay besos en la ducha  
Ni pelos, ni nada

Bajo abajo, y cojo las llaves, que me meto en el bolsillo. Salgo a la puerta y allí está Remus, en su pequeño escarabajo rojo, esperándome. Me subo al coche.

Llegamos tarde.- dice Lupin con su media sonrisa.

Lo siento.

¿Algún problema?- pregunta.

La… corbata.

Ya- Remus comienza a atarme la corbata, y de repente, dice algo que me deja petrificado.- Sabías que pasaría, no podías aferrarte a un sueño toda tu vida, Sirius, ella será feliz.

Lo sé- digo, completamente desmoralizado.

Cuando termina con la corbata, me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, apoyo un codo en la pequeña repisa de la ventanilla, la cabeza encima y no digo nada en todo el viaje, él, tampoco. Sabe que necesito silencio, necesito pensar, hacerme a la idea.

Los recuerdos me asaltan ahora, ahora que ya no me quedan armas para pelear contra ellos.

Retomo aquel día…

Estaba yo en la lechucería, en mi colegio, mi amado colegio, la época más feliz de mi vida. Un cristal, de metacrilato, separaba a las lechuzas del colegio de las personales de los alumnos. Estaba castigado, como de costumbre. Esta vez, mi castigo era limpiar la jaula de metacrilato de las lechuzas que pertenecían al colegio.

Muchas chicas de nuestra casa, habían subido a ver qué hacía. Eran mi público, realmente no me importaba. Estaba acostumbrado, aunque ahora suene un tanto egocéntrico.

Estaba limando yo, cada uno de os habitáculos que ocupaban las pequeñas lechuzas, pero me paré, me senté en el suelo y cogí a una de las lechuzas a la que acaricié. De pronto, echó a volar y me levanté, me di la vuelta para ver que era aquello que la había inquietado.

Allí estaba ella. Sus grandes ojos me miraban fijamente, y mis ojos la miraban a ella. No hubo palabras. Sólo, miradas. Miradas que hablaban.

Hablaban de deseo, de caricias, de locura, caos… amor.

Nada.

No hubo nada en aquel momento, nada más grande que la sinceridad de dos pares de ojos, enfrentados.

Nada.

Entre nosotros  
Un muro de metacrilato  
No nos deja olernos  
Ni manosearnos

Vuelve mi mente al coche. Estoy aquí, pero sinceramente, preferiría seguir metido en la cama, consumirme en mi propia vida, que la mierda en la que se ha convertido mi mundo me absorbiese y poder así olvidarlo todo. Pero los recuerdos siguen desbarajustando mi mente…

Se abalanza sobre mí. La agarro con firmeza y la beso. Un beso largo rozando la lengua con sus labios, con su lengua. Bajo mi cabeza hacia su cuello, llenándolo todo con un camino de besos, hasta llegar a su escote. Ella ríe. El sonido más hermoso de cuantos existen. Me aparta un segundo y se incorpora deshaciéndose de su camiseta. Yo hago lo mismo, y la vuelvo a abrazar, arrodillados sobre la cama de la casa en la que vive ella. Bajo mis manos, rozan la piel de su espalda, y con infinita precisión, desabrocho su sujetador. Ella se zafa de él, y me besa con renovada pasión. Acaricio su pierna, con infinita dulzura, y la deslizo hasta la cara interna. Sólo caricias, caricias profundas. Nos tumbamos de nuevo, y nos seguimos besando y acariciando cada fibra de nuestra cuerpo, una vez, y otra… sin parar, agarro su cintura y…

¡DING-DONG!

El timbre de la casa suena, y, aunque en un principio lo ignoro, este suena otra vez. Lily y yo nos separamos, ella se pone con rapidez el sujetador y la camiseta, me hace un gesto con el dedo para que guarde silencio y baja a abrir la puerta. Aunque lo intento, no puedo remediarlo, y me coloco al lado de la puerta para escuchar quién es. Oigo los pasos de Lily, que apremian por la escalera y oigo el crujir de la puerta y a alguien detrás de la puerta.

Hola Lily.- es la voz de James, está triste.

Hola James- dice Lily, muy simpática.

¿Puedo pasar?

Adelante.

Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Vayamos a la cocina- mierda, pienso yo. Sabe que en la cocina no podré oír nada, pero tal vez sea algo de lo que tienen que hablar ellos, así de no pasa nada. Pero james insiste.

Lily…yo…- ¿qué querrá decir? Oigo a Lily hacer un sonido para que se calle, y a continuación, sus pasos hasta la cocina.

Hablan durante al menos media hora, cada vez me impaciento más. Pero supongo que es mi sino, callar y aguantarme. Al final se despiden en silencio en la puerta y vuelve Lily. Pero esta vez, su cara está seria y, como ya es tarde, dice que se mete en la cama. Al principio la acaricio, para que vea que estoy aquí, pero ella se aparta, se coloca de medio lado, en una esquina de la cama, muy silenciosa, cierra los ojos y se queda dormida. No puedo dormir en toda la noche, pero me hago el dormido, para poder observar como ella da vueltas de un lado a otro de la cama, y al final, creo oír un gemido, pero necesita estar sola, lo sé, así que no digo nada… no lo haré.

Y por las noches  
Todo es cambio de posturas  
Encuentro telarañas  
Por las costuras

Vuelvo al coche, estoy de nuevo aquí… suspiro de nuevo.

Nada.

No sé si aguantaré más. Remus ve mi desesperación y pone la radio, para intentar distraer mis pensamientos. Suena una parte de una canción, una canción, que desafortunadamente me trae los recuerdos del pasado. Remus la quita rápidamente al escuchar la letra, pero he oído lo suficiente como para poder volver a sumirme en mis pensamientos de dolor y angustia, qué le voy a hacer, soy un avaro.

... lo mismo te echo de menos, lo  
mismo,  
que antes te echaba de más...

Si tú no te das cuenta de lo que vale  
El mundo es una tontería  
Si vas dejando que se escape  
Lo que más quería

Mis recuerdos, vuelven.

Una mañana, una semana después de la conversación de Lily con James. Nada raro, no ocurre nada, simplemente me despierto, es domingo. Abro los ojos pero Lily no está en la cama. Suele hacerlo, los domingos se levanta antes y prepara el desayuno. Yo, a cambio, limpio los restos y hago la comida. Te quiero. Pienso cuando me levanto, me pongo las zapatillas y me dirijo a la cocina. Me asomo por la puerta, pero un para que ella no vea que estoy allí. Veo su espalda, moviéndose de lado a lado de la cocina buscando el maldito sirope de chocolate para las tostadas. La agarro por la cintura por detrás y beso su cuello. Sólo digo:

Está en el cajón de las galletas.

Vale - me responde ella con un beso.

Meto mis manos en la cocina y saco el café, ella me mira pero no dice nada. Sólo sabe preparar ese horrendo café americano, mucha agua y poco café. No lo hace a propósito, pero lo hace siempre, así que me deja que haga yo el café. Lo termino y pongo en una bandeja dos tazas y la cafetera, una jarrita con leche y un cuenco con azúcar. Llevo la bandeja por el pasillo y algo me roza la pierna. ¡Ese maldito gato! Lily lo adoptó hace un mes y lo metió en casa. Desde entonces no para de arañarme. ¿Por qué será? Eso dijo ella cuando empecé a quejarme del gato. No pasa nada.

Me sigue hasta el salón, ya sé qué quiere. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y cojo un azucarillo. Lo dejo en el patio y el gato corre detrás. Aparece Lily y deja una bandeja llena de tostadas con sirope.

No habla, está muy callada. Lleva así desde que vino James.

Echo de menos  
El crujir de tus tostadas  
Sentir por el pasillo  
Tu gato que araña

Mi cabeza da vueltas una vez más. Pero esta vez, me traslado al último de mis días. Nada especial, sólo dolor. Eso es lo que recuerdo. Un domingo después, sólo uno, me despierto y recuerdo la noche de pasión que había vivido hace a penas unas horas. Te quiero. Vuelvo a pensar en ello. La verdad sea dicha, nunca se lo dije a ella a la cara, nunca.

Pero en fin, debe saberlo. Al abrir los ojos, ella no está. Es domingo. Bajo tranquilo a la cocina a ver cómo van las tostadas, y a preparar café. Repito el ritual de cada domingo por la mañana. Me asomo a la puerta de la cocina, pero ella no está. ¿Habrá salido a comprar algo? Me siento en la sala durante una hora, más o menos. Al final me impaciento y vuelvo al dormitorio. Abro el armario para vestirme e ir a buscarla, no se a dónde, pero ir a buscarla. Cual es m9 sorpresa al descubrir que el armario está medio vacío, falta todo lo de Lily. Me extraño mucho y voy al baño a descubrir alguna otra pista. Nada. Todo lo de Lily, falta, pero hay un sobre, sobre la repisa sobre la que solía descansar su neceser. En el pone, para Sirius. Lo abro y comienzo a leer en silencio:

"_Sirius,_

_Hace semanas que intento decirte, no se como hacerlo, pero sinceramente, tengo que decírtelo. No sé que ha pasado entre nosotros, últimamente, sólo puedo permanecer en silencio a tu lado esperando que la culpa no me atormente, esperando dos únicas palabras que nunca pronunciaste, y tal vez, pero sólo tal vez, ese sea uno de los motivos por los que te dejo. No es un adiós para siempre, es un seamos amigos. Tal vez no lo aceptes, pues nunca te ha gustado la mediocridad, no puedes estar en el punto intermedio, o todo o nada, pero por el bien de todos debes aceptar esto. Hace unas semanas vino James, el no sabe, i sabía nada de lo nuestro, y me dijo algo que tu nunca me dijiste._

_Me dijo que me quería y que no podía vivir sin mí. Simplemente, me besó. Sentí algo que creí que sólo podías hacerme sentir tu. Lo siento, le quiero. Realmente no debo pedir perdón por amar, sólo por haber elegido._

_Te pido por favor, que no intentes nada, porque ya no sirve, has llegado tarde. No te diste cuenta a tiempo, tal vez sea porque eres así, tal vez no. Yo soy así esto es lo que hay, y si de verdad me quieres y quieres a James, no te entrometerás._

_Sólo puedo despedirme de ti de una manera, con un simple y rotundo adiós, pues, sino, no podré hacerlo._

_Adiós,_

_Lily"_

Dejo caer la carta al suelo. Miro mi cuello, aún tengo las marcas de sus besos. Nunca dijo que no me quisiera, pero yo lo sentí así. Golpeé el cristal del espejo, y lo rompí, rasgué mis manos con los cristales al igual que la camisa que llevaba, pues olía a su perfume. Cogí un folio, mi pluma y escribí:

"TE QUIERO"

Hice mi maleta, y volví a mi fría y austera casa.

Nada.

En mi camisa  
Llevo tu aroma preso  
Y el rojo de tus labios  
Por el cuello

Vuelvo al coche. Remus me mira, apenado. No dice nada, sabe cual fue mi decisión, y me respeta, ero la verdad es, que conforme nos acercamos a la iglesia, mi angustia aumenta. Veo cómo la mujer de mis sueños se va con mi mejor amigo porque fui tan estúpido de no poder decirle a tiempo "te quiero". Pasan los minutos, y finalmente llegamos, como de costumbre, tarde. Abrimos la puerta de la iglesia, y Lily está preciosa, arrodillada frente al altar, con un vestido blanco que deja al descubierto toda su espalda, ajustado al cuerpo, marcando cada centímetro de esa piel suave que hace demasiado tiempo fue mía.

Entramos en la iglesia, como ya he dicho, a trompicones. Ella se percata y se da la vuelta. Su cara se refleja seria y triste, cuando me ve. No sé porqué lo hago, pero susurro un "te quiero" inaudible para los demás pero ella lo ve. Una lágrima está apunto de resbalar por su mejilla, pero es fuerte, y la contiene. Nunca sabré si realmente me amaba, cuando se casó con James, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que siempre la llevaré en mi corazón. La miro, todavía fijamente a los ojos, pero James, que no se da cuenta de nada, sólo de que Lily no está mirando al sacerdote, pone su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tratando de reconfortarla, ella, sonríe y se da la vuelta, no me vuelve a mirar a los ojos, y es que James está…

Entre nosotros...

**FIN**

EN FIN, NO HAY MÁS, QUE LO DISFRUTEIS. DEJAD REVIEW PLEASE, PARA QUE SEPA QUE ESTA MAL O QUE SE PUEDE MEJORAR (PARA DECIR COSAS BUENAS TAMBIEN ¿EH?)

**DRUSKY**

**MOS**

**MOM**

**MAESTRA JEDI**

**VIVA STAR WARS!**

**VIVA ANAKIN!**

**ANAKINASKYWALKER**

**PADME AMIDALA SKYWALKER NABERRIE**

**SWORDMASTER**

**SHIAO MEI**

**XAOH LONG**

**YEN YU**

**TORMENTA BOHEMIA**

**CAoS**


End file.
